Yuirfarvallen
= Yuirfarvallen Eaölfs (Ear far Vale N) = One of the races of Eaölfs: This race are touched through the power of the comet with the Gillieabad of Spring and the Vorokian world of Beyleethe which makes them deeply caring, straightforward and energetic with a great need to protect the environment that brings life and sustains them. They are strongly attached to the Gillieabad and can easily be considered to be the primal powers of this world. Yuirfarvallen are extremely Wyld creatures and find themselves most commonly in positions of power amongst the Ritualists; Melkarr and Ulmargarn of the world. They are prone to aggressive attitudes and seek conflict to resolve issues, they are uncompromising and often violent when faced with difficulty. They are also champions of the sacred places and rally against the civilised world with their full levels of their rage manifesting in cities and townships. Yuirfarvallen are designed for individuals who want to present strong, aggressive characters that are still fighting for the right causes. They have some level of dislike within the Royal Basin as they are folk who protect the primal areas of the world, which has led them to some levels of prejudice in the world so this should be expected. Examples in the real world * Poison Ivy from “Batman” * The Wood Elves from “The works of Middle Earth by J.R.R Tolkien” * Swamp Thing from “D.C’s: Swamp Thing” Essential Look * Yuirfavallen have various shades of bark colouring as an undertone to their facial colouring * They often have long pointed ears Common Fashion * They prefer garb suitable to Wilderness Survival * They usually carry ritual garb to thank the Gillieabad with * Feathers and other such tokens are often woven into the hair Roleplaying Guidance * Yuirfarvallen are relentless – By their nature, if they have said they will do a thing it is something that will come to pass. That said they would not undertake a task lightly because they knew that they would see that task through to the bitter end. * Yuirfarvallen are beings of the Wyld – No matter how long they live among the people of the “civilised” corners of the world they will always hear the song of the Spirits. They are deeply scornful and distrustful of artifice and other advanced tools often pushing themselves to be independent of such things. * They are simple and straightforward – Yuirfarvallen do not like complication and will make straightforward choices where possible. This is an instinctive response which comes from the core of them this is often as much of a hindrance as it is a charm and an Yuirfarvallen will often end up confused with social protocol during protracted conversation. * Yuirfarvallen are prideful and self destructive – Yuirfarvallen often carry a deep sense of pride in who they are and their heritage. They will push themselves to achieve beyond the ability of other people to prove that through their connection to the land they are better. They are highly competitive and sometimes self-destructive. Category:Races Category:Eaölfs